black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
Life Might Take Us
"Life Might Take Us" is the second episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. This episode serves as the introduction for Cole and how he stumbles his away into the story of the Star Blush Girls. Lyrics [Cole] No. I can't escape this social stigma. Whoa. This reputation at school. Na, I don't get club invitations. No. 'Cause they don't want this fool. Why don't I make my own club where I can do what I love. I'll spend my time just writing songs and singing all day long. We never know where this life might take us so I- *pant* -get excited when there's a change in plan. No we don't know when this life might take us away so Imma make it worth my stay! So I made my way down to the office. To, then, officialize my club. But there was already one like it. To which they signed me up for, against my will! I walked into the club room. Four girls just staring at me. Oh no I'm pretty sure that this is one of those idol groups. We never know where this life might take us so I- *Hyperventilate* -get excited when there's a change in plan. No we don't know when this life might take us away so Imma make it worth my stay! I gotta get out. I don't belong. I tell myself to move along. I turned around and left the room. Then someone said [Hareka] "Wait!" "Are you the fifth were supposed to get? Well as a boy you do not fit. Oh No. But please do not quit." [Star Blush Girls] This club needs five members or it will dissolve. We don't care what it takes, the struggle makes us strong. We don't know what you're good at or where you belong. But how's about you be our manager and write our songs. Cole We never know where this life might take us so I- *pant* -get excited when there's a change in plan. No we don't know when this life might take us away so Imma make it worth my stay! No we don't know when this life might take us away so Imma make it worth my stay. Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Karaoka Cola, a fictional brand of cola Static-P created when he was a kid.Static-P (September 6, 2017). Retrieved from https://twitter.com/_Static_P/status/905593227205595136 ** It came to be when Ryan and his brother mistakenly thought Kerokero Cola in Super Mario RPG was called keraoka cola when they were kids.The Story So Far. (Dead link) Archived version of Google cache (Dead link) * The panting in the song was inspired by nyansai who pants whenever she gets excited. Static-P also did the panting as he thought that it was "totally catchy" and he had never heard of any other songs with panting in them.Static-P (December 25, 2017). Discord chat * Static-P drew the girls in a box as he did not want to draw their whole body.Static-P (April 27, 2018). Discord voice chat Reference External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs